Leaf, Hilda, and Rosa
by WitChan
Summary: A threesome between Leaf and the Unovians in Nuvema Town.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Undella Town, a beautiful brunette named Leaf was laying on her friend's bed, looking at the ceiling while having her hands behind her head. It's been a day since she arrived in Unova. A few years ago, back in Kanto, her friend ask her if she wanted to go to Unova and Leaf said no. Then a few days ago, Leaf called her friend and told her that she'll come here to take a vacation.

"Time for more exercise," Leaf said, rolling off the bed.

As she was heading outside, her friend, Cynthia, asked, "Going outside again, Leaf?"

"Yes," Leaf replied as she opened the door.

"Okay, then. Be careful," Cynthia as Leaf went outside before closing the door.

Heading out of Undella Town, she saw a girl talking to someone on the phone and her name is Rosa. "Okay, mom. I'll talk to you later. Love ya!" Rosa said. Then, she hung up as she turned around. Smiling at Leaf, she said, "Why hello there."

"Hi," Leaf said as Rosa moved closer to her.

"I haven't seen you before. Where are you from?"

"Kanto," Leaf replied.

"So you're on a vacation, huh? That's nice. What's your name? I'm Rosa."

"The name's Leaf," Leaf replied, touching Rosa's hand with hers to shake it. Seconds later, Leaf stopped.

"Leaf... What a gorgeous name you have," Rosa said.

"Why thank you, Rosa," Leaf said, blushing a little.

"So, are you planning to do anything today?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I'm exercising and that's about it."

"I see. You wouldn't mind exercising to Nuvema Town, right?"

"I could give it a try," Leaf replied.

"Good. Follow me there," Rosa said.

As Leaf followed Rosa to Nuvema Town, Leaf asked, "Do you live in Nuvema Town?"

"No, but a good friend of mine, Hilda, does. I live in Aspertia City," Rosa replied. "By the way, are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Uh-huh."

"How many Pokemon do you have with you?"

"Six," Leaf replied. "I have a Charizard, a Porygon2 holding an Eviolite, Suicune, Salamence, Tangrowth, and a Cinccino."

"Cool team. I have a cool team as well. The Pokemon are Emboar, a Dusclops with an Eviolite, Genosect, a Dragonite with the ability Multiscale and Extremespeed, Smeargle, and Weavile," Rosa said.

"Damn, Leaf. That's a badass team," Leaf said.

"Thanks," Rosa said.

After a few hours, the girls made it to Nuvema Town. "Now that we're here, let's head over to Hilda's house," Rosa said as she rushed towards Hilda's house.

"What are we gonna do together, Rosa?" Leaf asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Leaf," Rosa said, knocking on Hilda's door.

After a few seconds, the door opened. Looking at Leaf as she smiled, Hilda asked, "Who's the girl, Rosa?"

"Leaf, and she's from Kanto," Rosa replied.

"You must be Hilda, huh? Nice to meet you," Leaf said as she and Rosa went inside Hilda's house.

As Rosa whispered to Hilda's ear, Hilda nodded her head. They then looked at Leaf as Leaf was looking around. "Nice living room," Leaf said, now looking at the Unovians as they moved closer to her.

"Yeah, it does look nice," Hilda said as Rosa moved behind her. "But anyway, let's have a little fun with each other. You'll love it."

After a second, Hilda touched Leaf's lips with hers, her tongue sliding between Leaf's lips as Rosa pressed her body behind Leaf's. Then, Hilda touched Leaf's tongue as she swirled it around, closing her eyes as Rosa guiding her hand inside Leaf's red skirt to rub her cunt.

Leaf didn't expect this from Hilda and Rosa. She loved it, though, hence why she didn't move away from them. She had a thing for girls too. The girls she met are attractive, including Hilda and Rosa, but the one she especially like was Cynthia.

When she first met Cynthia in Sinnoh, she asked the blonde to be her friend and Cynthia accepted it. Since that day, the two hung out together day after day, until the day where Cynthia asked Leaf if she wanted to got to Unova with her and Leaf said no. The reason Leaf said no is because her family was sick and she need to take care of them.

But anyway, Hilda broke her kiss with Leaf as Rosa got off Leaf, ending her rubbing on the brunette's cunt. "That... was amazing," Leaf said.

"Glad you like it, Leaf," Rosa said, looking at Leaf's face.

"Anything else you guys have in mind?" Lead asked sweetly, suddenly gripping one of Rosa's breasts.

"Yes," both replied in unison, removing Leaf's shirt together. Then, they gently put her on the couch to remove her shoes.

"By the way, have any of you met this hot blonde name Cynthia? I love her," Leaf asked.

"Yes, we met her before," Hilda replied, taking Leaf's socks off.

"She's a hot piece of ass, that's for sure," Rosa said, pulling Leaf's arm to make her stand up so she and Hilda can take her skirt and panties off.

"Anyone would agree with that," Leaf said.

After the Unovians exposed Leaf's pretty body, they removed their own clothes to show their naked bodies to Leaf. After a minute, the girls put Leaf on the floor, spreading her legs as Rosa went closer to her cunt. Mouthing one of Leaf's nipples, Hilda flickered the other one like a light switch, looking at that beautiful face of Leaf's as Rosa began licking her cunt.

Moaning, Leaf caressed through Hilda's hair as Rosa suddenly plunged two of her fingers inside Leaf's ass. Then, Rosa began thrusting her fingers in and out, moving her tongue deep inside Leaf's cunt as she covered her mouth on it. She, too, looked at Leaf.

"You two are doing a fascinating job..." Leaf said, enjoying the sucking, teasing, thrusting, licking from the girls. She also enjoyed them looking at her.

Now Hilda's switched nipples as she mouthed the one she teased while pinching the wet one. As for Rosa, she licked Leaf's cunt faster, moving her fingers faster. "Hurry and make me cum, Rosa," Leaf said, begging for an orgasm.

After a few minutes, Leaf's reached her climax. Then, she told Rosa and Hilda to stop and they did as she was calming down. A few seconds later, Leaf got up as Hilda laid on the floor. Then, Rosa raised one of Hilda's legs, touching the older girl's cunt with hers as Leaf pinched her left nipple. Beginning to scissor Hilda's cunt, Rosa gripped her left breast to move it in circles, moaning as Leaf mouthed Hilda's other nipple to suck it.

"Leaf... Rosa... That feels so good... Don't stop..." Hilda said, loving the feeling inside her.

"I'm gonna make us cum together, sweetie. It won't take long," Rosa said.

"Yes, baby. Cum together like you did to me," Leaf spoke inside her mouth.

Another few minutes passed as Hilda and Rosa reached an orgasm. After that, Rosa let go of Hilda's leg and cunt before Leaf ended the teasing on Hilda's nipples. After calming down, Hilda said, "Let's take a break before we do more."

"Okay, Hilda," Rosa said.

"I should tell Cynthia that I love her, but the wonderful sex I had with you two makes me wanna stay here longer," Leaf said.

"That's good, because we're gonna do different things to each other," Hilda said, getting up.

"Wanna eat lunch with us, Leaf?" Rosa asked.

"Sure, Rosa," Leaf replied. She followed the Unovians to the kitchen, looking at their nice asses as she licked her lips.

The End


End file.
